Tsukiakari
by plain-old-me
Summary: Ishida and Orihime are finally get together, but...


**Tsukiakari**

* * *

Swords clangs, my arrows hit another target, four hollows, and one arrancar's head

Swords clangs, my arrows hit another target, four hollows, and one arrancar's head. Kurosaki was fighting Aizen on top of the hill. Sado-kun, Kuchiki-san, and Abarai-kun were also busy killing the enemies as well as the other Shinigamis and Vaizard.

And Inoue-san, I would like to think that she's safe and protected in the Shiba resident, with Kukkaku-san. But knowing her, I know that she's somewhere in this mess. I don't want to see her cried over the wounded and dead nakamas, and enemies. She has enough of it. I can make her cry anymore.

A white figure flashing in front of me. Ulquoirra, the espada who kidnapped Inoue-san. I can't let him get away!

I chased that bastard, intercept his attack on one of the 4th division's man. I pointed my arrow to his head. "You can at least pick a better, opponent, espada." I said. "Quincy…" he let out his sword and attacks me. I dodge, and blocked his attack.

"I must ask, Quincy. Wasn't your kind, hates Shinigami? Why do you come? It's even not your battle." He said between the attacks. His sword and my arrows repeatedly clashing. "I couldn't care less about the Shinigami. But your kind messed up with the ones I care about. And you have to pay for that," I shot another arrows. It crashed the mask's horn that he wore.

"The girl? That's what you're fighting for?" he said. Another arrow shot, another attack blocked. He's fast, too fast. Hard to admit it, he's too strong for me. Suddenly I feel a major pain on my shoulder. The espada's sword slashed my shoulder to my chest. "Too much thinking, huh, Quincy boy?" He said. How can I defeat this guy? Think Uryuu, think!! I block another attack but I can't figure out how to kill him yet.

(3rd Party POV) About an hour later.

_**Aoi, aoi, sora ni tsuki no hikari wo tomosu**_

_**Amaku, awaku, omoi sonna mono ni torawarete**_

_** I light the light of the moon in the blue, blue sky**_

_** I'm captured by such sweet, faint, and heavy things**_

The black haired espada fell behind his opponent. A magnificent arrow ripped through his head. The Quincy boy, heavily injured, is down on his knees. His white outfit now covered in red and with some torn clothing here and there. One of his glasses' lenses is broke, along with the eye behind it. Blood from his eyes mixed with the one from his head run down to his cloth. His fingers torn up from shooting arrows. His schele schnider has disappeared from his hand. He can't even move a finger.

_**Kono tsukiakari no shita hitori shirezu Kimi no namae dake wo yonde ita**_

_**Itsu made mo mirai wo sagashiteta Kono hikari no naka ni...**_

_** Underneath this moonlight, without anyone knowing I was only calling out your name**_

_** I searched for the future forever within this light…**_

In that bad condition, he's still thinking how to conceal his diminishing reiatsu from his nakamas. The young archer fall to the ground, cough an amount of blood from his lungs. He is no where near the battle field center; a chance of getting treatment is also small. The boy knew that his time as Quincy archer and human is drifting out. Why? Why is life so unfair? I've just told the girl that I adore my whole life that I love her… Now I'm going to die? We've just shared our first kiss, and now I have to die? Why? It's not fair! Inoue-san… O..Orihime…. Ori…hime…

"Inoue-san…? What happen?" Ishida saw Inoue cried behind the school building. "I-I nothing, Ishida-kun.. I just got some dust…" But her words choked up. Tears were falling on her cheek. The boy knew that the tears were caused by Kurosaki Ichigo, his best friend and rival. The girl suddenly holds Ishida. "I should've got it over with right now, Kurosaki-kun and Tatsuki-chan has been going out for more than a month. I should've let it go now," the orange haired girl cried on Ishida's chest.

The socially awkward boy run his fingers on her hair, tried to comfort her and let her finished her crying. After a while, she took a deep breath and smile. "Thank you, Ishida-kun. I feel better now." She said. Ishida also smile. It's good to see her smiling. "How Kurosaki could do not fall for this girl I wonder" Ishida thought. From then, they become closer.

After the Soul Society incident, Inoue realize that she loves being with the black haired Quincy. She loves talking to him, doing handy craft meeting with him; even with his presence all her battles become easier. Little by little she started to forget about Kurosaki.

She then abducted by Aizen. Imprisoned in Hueco Mundo. Ishida was the first one who breached into her cell. He was badly wounded but his face looks very relief. Without thinking, Ishida hold her and whisper to her ear. "Thank God you're okay…" Inoue hold him also, she feel safer now. Ishida took her outside the cell, sneaking outside through Aizen's castle.

Outside, they fight hand in hand to escape the dessert hell. Then they, along with their nakamas escaped Hueco Mundo back to the Soul Society. As suggested by Ukitake-taichou, Inoue supposed to stay at the Kukkaku's residence where she could be well protected, while the rest of the group was staying inside the Seretei. Ishida asked to stay at the Kukkakus'.

_**Itsumo, itsumo, soba de shinjite yuku chikara ga**_

_**Tooku, moroi, mono wo ugokashiteru ki ga shiteta**_

_** Always, always, by my side, I felt the power that I believe in**_

_** Is moving distant and fragile things**_

That one breezy night, Inoue was talking about her late-brother. How he take care of her, how he was protecting her, how he comforted her when she was feeling down. The boy, blushing up to his ear said that he also would like to take care of her, protect her, comfort her when ever she need it and always, always be by her side. Inoue look at him in disbelieve while the boy tried to avoid eye contact with her.

"I-Ishida-kun?" Inoue said still in disbelieve. "I-I'm sorry, Inoue-san what I really mean is…" Ishida's words were intercepted as Inoue's hand holds his. The pale Quincy is suddenly all red with embarrassment. "I would really love that, Ishida-kun…" The girl smiles with a little blush on her cheeks.

_**Kono tsukiakari no shita hitori shirezu Kimi no namae dake wo yonde ita**_

_**Shizuka na aijou wo shinjiteta Kono hikari no naka ni...**_

_** Underneath this moonlight, without anyone knowing I was only calling out your name**_

_** I believed in a quiet love within this light…**_

The night seems to be lightening up as the archer confessed that he loves her. The orange head girl holds him and whispers that she loves him too.

The red hands of Helios crept in the sky. The battle day has just begun. Ishida is on the front gate. Ready to swing his feet to met Kurosaki's group. Suddenly Orihime hold him from behind. "Please let me go with you," she whispered. Ishida turn around and hold her. "I really want you to be by my side, but I would forgive my self if you get hurt," Ishida said. Orihime cried, holding her man even tighter. "I love you, Uryuu," she said. Ishida tilted her chin and kissed her lips. "I love you too… Orihime…" He whisper on her ear and kissed her forehead before walk away. Orihime grab his hand, refuse to see him go. The boy smiles, she saw the young Quincy departed.

_**Nani mo tsukamenai you na yoru ni wa Kimi wo omowanai toki wa nai**_

_**There isn't a day I don't think about it Mayou kokoro ga kimi ni todoku you ni**_

_** On a night when it seems like I can't grasp anything **_

_** There isn't a moment when I don't think about you**_

_** There isn't a day I don't think about it So that my lost heart will reach you**_

Hours later.

She was observing every reiatsu she knows. Kurosaki's uncontrolled reiatsu. Chado-kun's fluctuating reiatsu also the others. But the one she really wants to know was hidden perfectly, one of Ishida's best abilities. There were times that it appeared. That's when she feels relief, yet afraid. She knew that Ishida's alive, but that it means that he was engaged with a strong opponent.

Later she felt two strong reiatsus collided. Kurosaki's and Aizen's, then Aizen's reiatsu slowly diminish and at last gone. "Shironeko who was guarding her told her that it is safe to go out now, since they have won. Without thinking any further, she runs outside.

_**Kono tsukiakari no shita de watashi no namae wo yonde**_

_**Tashika ni ai ni yuku yo doko de mo Kimi no soba ni**_

_** Underneath this moonlight, call my name**_

_** I'll definitely go meet you, at any place To your side**_

"Inoue-san… O..Orihime…. Ori…hime…" She heard Ishida's calling her, but she couldn't found him anywhere. "Inoue, let's go back," Kuchiki said to her. "I can't find Uryuu," she said, still looking around the battle field. The rest of the gangs were a bit surprise that Inoue called Ishida by his given name. "He's over there…" She pointed a way then run off, followed by her nakamas.

They found Ishida lying on his stomach, covered with blood. Inoue run to him and took his head on her lap. "Uryuu?" She called him. He looks at her and gives her a weak smile. She also smiles but her tears keep falling down on her cheeks. "Don't worry you'll be fine, okay… You'll be fine. Shun'ou, Ayame, I repel!" She called her fairies to mend the dying Quincy. Two lights flown out from her hair pin. Shun'ou and Ayame start to mend the boy, while the power owner run her fingers on his wet-with-blood hair, keep repeating the words, don't leave me… don't leave me, please… Ishida lift his wounded hand to wipe her tears. Orihime catches his hand and kiss it. He holds her hand weakly. She realized that his grip become weaker as his eyes, his good eye no longer sparkle with life. His dark blue dead eye is still look at her. His smile fades. "Orihime-san…" Ayame look at her master, too afraid to tell her the bitter truth.

Rukia and Matsumoto come toward her, touching her shoulder. "Inoue," Rukia called her softly. "Why do you stop, Shun'ou, Ayame? He's still wounded," Inoue said she refuse to believe that the Quincy boy has gone. "Orihime-san…" Baigon still concerns. "Inoue, he's gone, okay…?" Matsumoto tried to calm her. "What do you mean he's gone? He can't be dead! He promised to protect me!! He promised to be by my side always!! You lie to me Uryuu!!" She cried. Matsumoto hit her, hard enough to make her unconscious. They take them both to Seretei.

_**Kono tsukiakari mabataki hitotsu sezu Shizuka ni watashi wo mitsumete ita**_

_**Kimi to no mirai wo sagashiteta Kono hikari no naka ni... **_

_** Without giving a single flicker, this moonlight Was quietly gazing upon me**_

_** I searched for a future with you Within this light…**_

At Seretei

Rukia come to the 4th division's HQ. Matsumoto is waiting in front of a room. "Where is she?" Rukia asks. "Inside, with him. Let them be alone for a while okay," Matsumoto said. She could understand her feeling, since she just lost someone important also and by her own hand, Ichimaru Gin. "Too many victims in this fight… Komamura-taichou, Zaraki-taichou, Hisagi-kun, Yumichika-san, Kotsubaki-san, Kira, Hinamori-chan…. Not to mention people on the lower rank and now, Ishida-kun also…"

Inside the room

Inoue sit beside the deceased boy. She did not say a word, but her tears can't be stop. She looks at her own hands. The hands that failed to hold Uryuu to go. She climbs up to his bed, lying beside him. She took his hand and wrapped it around her shoulder. Inoue took a small bottle from her pocket, originated from the 4th division's poisons rack. She put her hair pins on the side desk and drink up the bottle's contain. She holds Ishida's closer to her. "We'll be together forever, ne? Uryuu?" She kissed his lips and closed her eyes.

oOo


End file.
